Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire where a steel cord protective layer is disposed outside a bead core, and organic fiber protective layers are disposed outside the steel cord protective layer (see JP-A-3-67710, for example).
Further, as another pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire where a carcass layer is disposed outside a bead core, and a two-layer-stacked reinforcing layer (protective layer) is disposed outside the carcass layer (see JP-A-2014-118012, for example).
However, in both pneumatic tires, the protective layer is disposed in a wide range around the bead core. Due to such a configuration, an entire weight of the pneumatic tire becomes large. Further, although heat is generated in the tire during traveling of a vehicle, heat radiation is liable to become insufficient. Accordingly, peeling off of the protective layer from the bead core or the like occurs and hence, durability of the bead core is deteriorated.